<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Jubilee by whimsycreator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071530">Strawberry Jubilee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycreator/pseuds/whimsycreator'>whimsycreator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-On!, UTAU, Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Drowning, America AU, Beach Episode, Beaches, Cinnamon Roll, College AU, Crossover, Drama, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Human AU, Humor, Momo is always a cinnamon roll, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Namine Ritsu, Nonbinary Soune Taya, Nonbinary Yokune Ruko, Obligatory Beach Episode, Other, Rescue, Ritsu is nice, Romance, Taya is a precious cinnamon roll, Teto is a precious cinnamon roll, Vocaloids and UTAUs are already human to me however, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yui is a Precious Cinnamon Roll, same name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycreator/pseuds/whimsycreator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blue Song crew (now known as Vivid Resound) return to the beach a month after the events of “Blue Song Beach Episode” and meet the girls from K-ON! Houkago Tea Time, who are also in college and are the same age as them.</p><p>The two groups get together and form an even bigger group of eleven, and hang out all vacation long, at the mall, restaurants, karaoke, amusement park, and on the boardwalk.</p><p>However, Taya Soune seems to get along a bit too well with Houkago Tea Time, who seem to constantly pull him away from his old group of friends with their cake, tea, strawberries, and cute lyrics, which are things that Taya can’t resist!</p><p>What happens when Uta Utane even becomes a bit jealous of Yui Hirasawa?</p><p>UTAU x K-ON! Crossover. Plus the Vocaloid tag because I feel like it I guess.</p><p>11 somewhat short chapters, each character involved will narrate a different one. Except Ui, because she is a side character.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu, Hirasawa Yui/Kotobuki Tsumugi, Hirasawa Yui/Nakano Azusa, Kasane Teto/Momone Momo, Namine Ritsu &amp; Tainaka Ritsu, Namine Ritsu/Yokune Ruko, Soune Taya &amp; Hirasawa Yui, Soune Taya/Utane Uta | Defoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Blue Song Beach Episode is not even finished.</p><p>So why am I writing this?</p><p>Who knows.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ritsu Namine’s Point of View</p><p>It was a humid, sweltering July day. We had decided to return to the same beach we had just visited last month.</p><p>“Wow, so many memories are coming back!” Teto’s eyes were glittering. “I’m so nostalgic all of a sudden... Ahh, memory lane...”</p><p>“We were only here a month ago, Teto.” I said.</p><p>“But we had so much fun right here a month ago!” Taya said, smiling.</p><p>I had to smile at that, however.</p><p>“That is true, Taya.” I said.</p><p>We began to approach the ocean, the sound of waves amplifying a bit with every step we took in the sand.</p><p>Ruko was in charge of setting up the big, heavy umbrella, as she was the largest of us physically. We occupied six beach chairs in total. Once again, everyone wore our swimsuits underneath our clothes, except Taya. He went off to the nearby changing room to change into his iconic wetsuit.</p><p>When Taya came out, his wetsuit... Well let’s just say, it definitely deserved to be called a “suit.”</p><p>He even wore a single goggle on his face as well! Not goggles, but a goggle. It was like a monocle... but as goggles. It seemed pretty useless, but hey. Anything for the aesthetic.</p><p>“Taya, your wetsuit!” Uta exclaimed. “It has a suit and tie pattern printed on it! It looks just like your regular clothes, but as swimwear!”</p><p>“And your single goggle is like a monocle!” I said.</p><p>“Haha, yeah! It’s great, isn’t it?” Taya smiled back. I smiled as well. He had quite a sense of humor!</p><p>“Well, Taya! You’re certainly dressed up to swim, aren’t you?” Ruko said as soon as she saw him. Momo gave a wide smile and Teto burst into warm laughter.</p><p>“Hey, I have to look like a dapper gentleman no matter what, now do I?” Taya smiled back at them.</p><p>Oh, Taya. Never change.</p><p>We all entered the waves to swim and play around. This time around, Uta, Ruko, and Momo were gradually picking up the basics of swimming. They began to practice floating and kicking as soon as they hit the water.</p><p>I immediately headed for the depths, where I felt most at home. It was a liberating feeling, being alone, yet surrounded by the tide and swept upwards by waves. Perhaps it meant something that the kanji for wave was included in my last name.</p><p>While I was relaxing amongst the depths, I noticed someone swim by. They were swimming along rather hastily, and their form wasn’t that great... not to judge them so heavily, however. But eventually, as soon as they were about to leave my eyeshot, I noticed them flailing around... making rather familiar movements... similar to ones I learned about in drown-proofing class that one time.</p><p>Oh no...</p><p>They must’ve pushed themselves too hard and were now too exhausted to continue swimming, leaving themselves to panic and begin to drown, I thought.</p><p>There was no lifeguard on duty. It was quite far out in the distance as well.</p><p>I immediately felt I had to do something.</p><p>“That person is drowning!” I called out to alert everyone. I swam and rushed down deeper, towards where they were, and eventually once I got to them, grabbed them so that their face was out of the water. Breathing heavily myself, I kicked hard towards the surface to begin swimming them to safety.</p><p>All of this felt like I had done in one brisk, quick movement. My heart was beating so fast... It all felt like such a blur.</p><p>As I approached the shore, it seems like a crowd of all kinds of people had accumulated there, surprised and concerned looks on their faces. My friends, presumably friends of the drowning person, and a few bystanders as well.</p><p>“Haah... Are you okay?” I immediately asked the person who was drowning when I got to the shore. I was still panting.</p><p>“Ah... I’m... okay.” They said, a bit dazed. “Wow... thank you. You pretty much saved my life, there...”</p><p>“I’m glad.” I said, out of breath. “Be more careful from now on, okay?”</p><p>The crowd of various people began to clap. I felt a little bit bashful.</p><p>“Ritsu!” I heard a worried voice cry out. But it wasn’t one of my friends... How did they know my name?</p><p>“Ritsu, I was so worried! You should be more careful out there!!” A taller person, a girl with long black hair, ran up to the scene and crouched down to her friend who was drowning. She immediately gave her a hug.</p><p>She then turned to face me.</p><p>“Ma’am, thank you so much for saving my friend Ritsu.” She said, tears of relief in her eyes. “I don’t know how I can ever repay you...”</p><p>“Oh, I’m actually a sir.” I corrected her. “And it’s fine, really... it was nothing. I’m just glad that um, Ritsu is okay! And well, this feels crazy, but my name is also Ritsu.”</p><p>“Oh!!” I immediately saw the other Ritsu’s face light up. Stars were suddenly in her eyes...</p><p>“Really!?” Ritsu gave a huge smile. “It’s finally happening!? Another meeeee!?”</p><p>“Oh please, no...” I saw Ritsu’s friend shake her head. “ONE Ritsu is enough...”</p><p>Hey... Just because my name is Ritsu doesn’t mean that I’m bothersome!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ritsu Tainaka’s Point of View</p><p>I could tell Mio was more worried about me than she had let on, even though she pretended she thought I was an annoying nuisance.</p><p>She ended up lecturing me about swimming out in the deep too carelessly. But I could tell it was because she cared. She just was just a bit too shy to show her tender side this time.</p><p>Azusa was kind of the same way, only angrier. But in the midst of her yelling, the tears came and she began softly sobbing. Being a mini version of Mio, there were only so many emotions that she could fit into her little self.</p><p>And of course, Yui wouldn’t stop expressing how relieved she was by constantly hugging and petting me.</p><p>And Mugi kept expressing her gratitude to my wellness, and seemed to be enjoying everyone else’s reactions to my safety...</p><p>Anyway, we went to a table on the boardwalk, and the other Ritsu ended up introducing me to himself and his own group of friends.</p><p>We began to introduce ourselves as well.</p><p>Now all of a sudden, we were to be a big group of eleven! And not only that, there was going to be another me! I was so totally psyched!</p><p>I began to introduce myself first.</p><p>“My name is Ritsu!” I said. “I’m really tight with these guys, and we’re a band. We’re called Houkago Tea Time. I’m the drummer and a vocalist. We all take turns singing. I’m 21 years old and a pretty energetic sort of person! Anyway, I think instead I should have a cooler nickname in this group to tell me apart from the other Ritsu...”</p><p>“Oh! I know!” Yui said, eyes shining. “What about Shitzu? Like the adorable fluffy dog?” </p><p>“No.” I said.</p><p>“Oh, then how about Ritz? Like the snack crackers!” A girl from the other group said. The one with the curly pigtails. Apparently, her name is Teto.</p><p>“Well...” I responded.</p><p>“I think OUR Ritsu should get the nickname.” The very tall person from the other group spoke. She had a blue streak in her black hair. Apparently her name is Ruko. “I met him online first, and his screen name was Senritsu. I think that’s a lovely nickname for him. It means ‘melody.’”</p><p>“Hey!” I said.</p><p>“Oh! What if we called our Ritsu by the nickname of ‘Tsunami?’” A blue-haired person in the other group said. His name apparently is Taya. “It is in his name after all. ‘Ri-tsu Nami-ne.’”</p><p>“But... tsunamis are destructive.” The other Ritsu said. “Are you trying to say I cause destruction, Taya?” </p><p>“Ah... no!” Taya said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to evoke that connotation.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” The other Ritsu said. “I guess I just tend to be sensitive about that.”</p><p>“Well... how about we just call our Ritsu ‘Tai,” from her last name?” Mugi said. “And we’ll call your Ritsu ‘Nami,’ from his last name?”</p><p>“Oh...” Everyone began to think. They were in agreement.</p><p>“That’s pretty nice, actually.” Azusa said.</p><p>“I like it.” The pink-haired girl from the other group said. Apparently her name is Momo. “What do you think of it, Ritsu? And Ritsu as well?”</p><p>“I’m down with it!” I said.</p><p>“I’m cool with it!” The other Ritsu said.</p><p>We smiled.</p><p>“Alright other me, time to take over the world!” I said.</p><p>“No.” Mio said.</p><p>We all laughed.</p><p>Next, Mio introduced herself.</p><p>“So, I’m Mio Akiyama. I’m 21 years old, and the bassist and a vocalist in Houkago Tea Time. Well, nice to meet you guys.”</p><p>“Aww?” I said. “No mention of how much you love bunnies and unicorns and how you cry at soap operas and—“</p><p>“SHUT IT.” Mio said loudly.</p><p>A few people began to laugh.</p><p>“My name is Yui Hirasawa!” Yui introduced herself. “I’m 21 years old, and the guitarist and vocalist! I’m a tea and cake type of person! Oh, and I also love cookies! And pudding... and shortcake, and doughnuts, and candy, and ice cream! And all kinds of sweets! And my little sister Ui is the best! She loves to cook and bake for me as I chill under the kotatsu, and sometimes I forget to do my homework, but she always—“</p><p>“Okay Yui, we get it!” I cut in.</p><p>I noticed Momo and Taya were laughing with rosy cheeks. Mugi looked quite endeared. Azusa shook her head and sighed.</p><p>“My name is Tsumugi Kotobuki, 21 years old.” Mugi introduced herself. “I am called Mugi by my friends. I am the keyboardist and vocalist for the band. Well, nice to meet you as well.”</p><p>“Mugi’s tea and cakes are the best! You’ll love them!” Yui squeaked with an expression of pure joy on her face. As usual, I had to agree.</p><p>“And I’m Azusa. I’m 20. Most of the time, these guys are fooling around, but I can’t get away from them!” Azusa said. “I’m a guitarist and vocalist. It always amazes me that Houkago Tea Time manages to make great music regardless... Well, anyway, nice to meet you.”</p><p>Now it was time for the other group to introduce themselves to us.</p><p>“I’m Uta Utane.” Said the girl with purple hair and a black beret. “I’m 21 years old. I play violin and sing. Recently, I started a bit of a musical group with my friends here, called Vivid Resound. And um, I’m dating Taya. Well, nice to meet you!”</p><p>Uta ended her introduction with rosy cheeks. I guess she was a bit on the easily-flustered side.</p><p>“My name is Taya Soune.” Said the person with blue hair and the fancy wetsuit. “I’m 21 years old as well. I play cello and sing. We all go to Sonare Community College. I was very shy, until I met Uta and she brought me out of my shell. I’m non-binary and use ‘he’ and ‘him’ pronouns. Nice to meet you all!”</p><p>“I’m Teto Kasane!” Said the girl with curly magenta pigtails. “I’m 21, and I am a singer who plays the xylophone. I also like drawing and painting! I’m dating Momo over there! Nice to meet you guys!”</p><p>“And I’m Momo!” Said the girl with pink hair and a green ribbon in her hair. “I’m 21 like the rest of them, but I’m also the youngest. I sing and play the clarinet. But of course, I can’t do both at the same time! Nice to meet you!”</p><p>“I’m Ruko!” Said the very tall person with black pigtails and a blue streak in her hair. “I’m 21, and I sing and play the saxophone, just not at the same time of course! I’m dating Ritsu—I mean, Nami! I’m non-binary and go by ‘she’ and ‘her’ or ‘they’ and ‘them.’ Well, nice to meet you all!”</p><p>“And I’m Ritsu. But I guess I’ll be called Nami now.” Said the person with long scarlet hair. “I’m 21 years old, but I’m also the oldest in the group. I play piano and sing. I’m non-binary as well, and go by ‘he’ and ‘him,’ despite my looks. Nice to meet you all.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>